fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Meg
Meg (メグ Megu): is the youngest of the Gonzo☆Pretty Cures who appears in episode 10, she is the character of Burst Angel. She reappeared in Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! from episode 7 as a supporting character. Her real name is Megumi (メグミ Megumi), but she is called Meg. She is ruthless and haughty. But she decides to protect and fight evilwith them, after her defeat against Bahamut, and she’s become a black phoenix monster and saved by Cure Rosetta. Meg’s alter-ego is Cure Phoenix, (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu). Meg’s constellation is a Phoenix, she's known as the "Pretty Cure of Friendship" and her main color is yellow / golden. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Libra (キュア リーブラーKyua Ribura), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Libra Zodiac PreCloth. Her God form is Ankaa Phoenix (アンカー フェニックス Ankaa Phoenix). Appearance: In her civilian form, she is dressed as a cowgirl with a silver cowgirl hat with a yellow cowgirl pants and cowgirl boots, a black belt. Meg has a red / orange hair. As Cure Phoenix: She had a yellow skirt; phoenix wings for flying, brown boots with tights and so her Cosmos Piece in the helmet. She had a phoenix-like tiara with wings on the head, a yellow plastron with a phoenix motif; a phoenix tails around of her, and yellow fire gauntlets. As Ankaa Phoenix, she is now covered with a golden armor, her phoenix wings and tail become bigger and flaming. She had now a phoenix-shaped helmet on the head and her same clover earrings. Her golden plastron with a phoenix motif, and she had now a golden plateskirt looks like flames, then she had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her helmet. Her golden gauntlets looks like fins, and brown boots become golden leggings. Her hair and eyes remains the same. As Cure Libra, she has now a golden armor in the body with a Libra motif in the gold plastron, a golden plateskirt, she had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her belt, golden gauntlets with two shields, and thus a gold tiara on the head, she carries on her back a giant balance. Personality: Meg first appears as a younger teenage girl, and more experienced. Meg had a very Kuudere attitude; she is cold or emotionless, harsh, aggressive and haughty, and don't care to die like in Episode 44. She is typically portrayed as a serious and rational girl, but very lonely. But actually, Meg suffers from her own loneliness since Jo’s death. Meg is originally a naïve and clumsy girl but she has proven to be unstable and dangerous when confronted with them. She felt a lot of feelings and empathy toward others. History: Past After her parents are died from car accident, she's the only to be survived. Meg is originally the leader of a group of orphans who find Jo in a river with amnesia. Since then, Meg and Jo partnered and become bounty hunters together. The other children appeared to have been adopted by a police officer. Becoming Cure Phoenix After leaving New York, they go in the Japan where Jo and Meg meeting with Sei and Amy, and then they go toward in Olympus Island. When Jo became Cure Leo Minor, she had found a PreCloth which represents the Phoenix constellation, Meg was very happy, and learn to control her powers. But during the fight against Bahamut, when Meg is was very injured, it was Jo who was killed by Bahamut to protect her. For deep guilt, Meg becomes cold and arrogant towards the weak and the idiots, and had only one desire revenge. Revenge Aagainst Bahamut . Relationships: Friends Jo Carpenter: Jo is Meg's best friend possibly her lover. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other. She kisses Jo while she is asleep, the two shares yet another romantic moment away from the others. She is also hast found the PreCloth for Meg. But unfortunately, after Jo is dead killed by Bahamut, she suffered by her loneliness and she desire to avenge Jo’s death. But in end of the series, Jo is revived and she reunited with her. Esther Blanchett: Because of their opposite personalities, Meg is often in conflict with Esther and they are rivals, but later they becoming friends. Amy: Meg treats like Amy as her younger sister. Sei: Sei cares for Meg as if she was her elder sister. Alice Yotsuba: Alice is her partner since the episode 14 until episode 50. Enemies Bahamut: She is Meg's biggest enemy. Bahamut is the responsible of the death of her best friend. Transformations: Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Meg, she's known as the "Pretty Cure of Friendship". Her multiple punches are fast like a pistol bullet, causing an explosion, she can also handles the fire and control the spirits, and absorb fire, but she’s weakened due the rain. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". The PreCloth is open, a Phoenix-like Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she flies in a yellow body, except for head, glowing with yellow light. She gains phoenix wings and tail. She had a phoenix-shaped helmet on the head and her clover earrings start to appear. Her yellow plastron with a phoenix motif, and yellow pleated skirt then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her helmet. Finally are her yellow gauntlets, and brown boots. She then does a short dance with flames before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Phoenix, posing afterward with a Phoenix constellation for background. Ankaa Phoenix (アンカー フェニックス Ankā Fenikkusu): Is Cure Phoenix’s God form. And the transformation begins; she flies in a yellow body, except for head, glowing with yellow light. Her hair and eyes remains the same. Her phoenix wings and tail become bigger and flaming. She had now a phoenix-shaped helmet on the head and her same clover earrings. Her golden plastron with a phoenix motif, and she had now a golden plateskirt looks like flames, then she had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her helmet. Finally are her golden gauntlets looks like fins, and brown boots become golden leggings. She then does a short dance with flames before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Phoenix, posing afterward with a Phoenix constellation for background. Black☆Star Phoenix: Cure Phoenix's corrupted form. She represents Loneliness, she had the same Cure outfit, but in darker version with a black armor, and her eyes are blurry. Cure Libra (キュア リーブラー Kyua Ribura): Her Zodiac form with a Libra Zodiac PreCloth in movie only. Her Zodiac PreCloth is open, a Libra-like Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged with her. And the transformation begins. She has now a golden armor in the body with a Libra motif in the gold plastron, a golden plateskirt, she had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her belt, golden gauntlets with two shields, and thus a gold tiara on the head, she carries on her back a giant balance. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Libra, posing afterward with a Libra constellation for background. Attacks: Phoenix Rosetta Rising (フェニックスロゼッタ ライジング Fenikkusu Rozetta Raijingu): Is her main and signature attack, when her Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of a phoenix. A heartbeat will resonate in her chest, and Cure Phoenix's fire wings grow. Folding her fire wings around her body, she draws energy from her surroundings and spreads her fire wings wide, filling them with power and obliterating her surroundings. As she flies off, with the spirit of the phoenix charged in her body. Cure Phoenix flies on to the targeted enemy, and in a catastrophic explosion she destroys the target. Blazing Helix (ブレイジング ヘリックス Bureijingu Herikkusu): Cure Phoenix's sub-attack. She invoke a fire propeller, then turn to a flamethrower to burn the enemy. As Ankaa Phoenix Burst Counter (バーストカウンター Bāsuto Kauntā): Ankaa Phoenix's new attack. At first, her Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of a phoenix. And then, her fire energy form a big fireball and explode her target. As Cure Libra Libra Falling Star (リブラ フォーリング スター Ribura Fōringu Sutā): As Cure Libra, when her Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of a Libra, she summons numerous shooting stars to falling on the enemies. Forbidden Attacks Starlight Explosion (スターライト エクスプロージョン Sutāraito Ekusupurōjon): Is forbidden technique of Cure Phoenix in episode 48. She flaps her fire wings and transforming into a phoenix, a fire and a star-shaped seal will then form around her target, causing her to burn and explode with the target and herself, but she is losing the ability to rise from the ashes. Group Attacks Firebird Rosetta Wall (ファイアーバードロゼッタウォール Faiābādo Rozetta Uōru): Her combine attack with Cure Rosetta. Shining Star (シャイニング スター Shainingu Sutā): Is group attack, which appears on episode 31. The group practices a great combine attack with their constellation powers to defeating enemies. Statics: Attack: 5 / 10 Defense: 5 / 10 Speed: 6 / 10 Stamina: 10 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 6 / 10 As Cure Phoenix, . Etymology: Meg (メグ Megu) – meaning "Megabyte", this name also comes from the anagram of "Gem" from Gemstone. But also of the character with the same from "Little Women" of the American novelist, Louisa May Alcott. Her true name is Megumi (メグミ) – Meaning "Blessing", but her name is in kanatana. Cure Phoenix – The phoenix is a immortal fire bird can reborn in the ash after the death, which also represents the Phoenix constellation. Songs: Meg's voice actor, Toyoguchi Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka, Noto Mamiko, who voices Esther Blanchett, Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet, and Kawakami Tomoko who voices Rosette Christopher. Singles: Immortal Firebird. Sunrise Rebirth. Duets: Shining Star (Along with Mizuki Nana, Mizusawa Fumie, Noto Mamiko, and Kawakami Tomoko) Soaring Dance (Along with Noto Mamiko) Clover Phoenix (Along with Fuchigami Mai) Trivia: ・ Meg have similitude with Mami Tomoe of Puella Magi Madoka Magica: ・ Both suffers from loneliness, although Meg is was a loner. ・ Both lives alone in an apartment. ・ Both have nice personality. ・ Both are orphans. ・ Meg was the yougest of the group, while Mami is the eldest of the group. ・ They parents died from in a car accident. ・ Both are veteran fighters. ・ Both drinking tea. ・ Coincidentally, Meg have similitude with Phoenix Iki from Saint Seiya: ・ Both have similar personalies. ・ Both represent the Phoenix constellation. ・ Both opposed in first with the main characters before to ally with them. ・ Both had are powerful. ・ Both had retain their loner temperaments. ・ Both can control fire. ・ Meg is very similar of Asuka from Evangelion, Meg looks like an older Asuka, and she had the similar personality. ・ She is the first yellow Cure to have a fire-power. ・ Meg have similitude with Shirabe Ako of Suite Pretty Cure. ・ Her Zodiac Sign was revealed in episode 23 is Libra, her birthday is yet unknown. ・ She is the first Cure succumbed to despair and then turn into a black creature, and then purified. ・ She sharing her same Seiyuu with Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure, Toyoguchi Megumi. ・ Along with Juliet, Meg is the only one that had not received her PreCloth from Koumori Nazo, but her friend Jo. ・ Her past is alternative into Pretty Cure universe, and a little different to the original series. ・ She's only Gonzo☆Cure to have not a surname. ・ She was the second Precure to have a American name, the first is Rosette Christopher, and the trird is Jo Carpenter.Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! characters